


Queasy

by Jinkisducklings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, anyway, soft, the jongho will happen later in the fic I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: Their trip to visit Kibum's parents was supposed to be all relaxing, but Jinki really hated being queasy.





	1. Chapter 1

          The gate they were waiting at was packed. Jinki found the variety of people a little amusing. There were the people in pencil skirts and heels, and the ones in matching jumpsuits. Some looked like their blood was coffee, others were walking zombies, and the few others could be seen visibly waking up as they sipped on their crutch of choice. Jinki pouted a little. He missed coffee a lot more now that he couldn’t have it. Kibum had suggested an early morning flight to his parents so that they had time to relax before having to actually deal with being social. Kibum was quietly scrolling through his twitter feed, softly chuckling every now and again at something amusing, humming when he agreed with another. Jinki found that observing people was a little difficult with the bad taste in your mouth and nausea flooding his senses.

          He laid back in his seat, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath to try and make the queasiness fade a little. All it did was cause him to catch the scent of the airport employee’s strong as hell perfume, and his nose scrunched unpleasantly. He turned to Kibum with a pout on his face, laying his chin on the man’s shoulder. “Bummie, I’m nauseous.”

          Kibum reached over to grab the hand on his thigh, rubbing the back of Jinki’s hand with his thumb as he asked, “How bad is it?”

          “On a scale of Lil to puke central, I’m at a strong gagging level.”

          With a deep frown on his face, Kibum reached over into his carry on. He moved his hand around for a moment before he pulled out a pack of saltine crackers. He held them out to Jinki with a soft smile, “These should help a little.”

          “Kibum~” He softened, his emotions getting the better of him slightly. Not only had he remembered to bring him saltines, they were the one brand that always seemed to work. “You’re gonna make me cry.”

          “That wasn’t my intention.” Kibum wrapped his arm around Jinki and kissed his hair. “We still have 30 minutes until we start boarding. Lay down Baby.”

          After a little shifting Jinki was able to lay his head on Kibum’s thigh and bring his legs up onto the line of chairs. He gently nibbled on a cracker as Kibum moved his fingers through his hair. Jinki’s eyes fluttered a little at the soothing gesture. He just hoped that the smelly airport employee stayed as far away from him as possible until he boarded the plane.

——

          Kibum let Jinki board the plane first, walking a step behind him as he found their seat numbers that were printed on the tickets held in his hand. Once they found them Jinki took the window seat as Kibum put their carry on’s up. Usually, they would take turns getting the window seat. One would get it the way there and the other on the way back, but with Jinki’s uncomfortableness by touching at all recently Kibum gave his turn up to make sure he didn’t get brushed by someone going up and down the aisle. Once finished he slipped into his seat and pressed a kiss to Jinki’s cheek. “Feel any better?”

          “A little.” Jinki pushed his hands into the pocket of his hoodie, palm over his tummy. “Our lil nugget is being good.”  

          Jinki looked out the window at the rain pelting the wing of the plane as Kibum observed the last few people moving through the aisle to their seats. When that got boring he leaned his head on Jinki’s shoulder and curled his arm around Jinki’s to tug it closer. “I’m sleepy.”

          “We’ll get to nap when we land right?”

          “As long as we keep our nugget a secret, we’ll be free until dinner.”

          “I’m stuck between wanting everyone to know,” Jinki softly said as he leaned his head against Kibum’s gently. “And wanting to keep it to ourselves until we leave because I don’t wanna be squished.”

          Kibum patted Jinki’s hands that were still in his hoodie pouch. “If they try they’ll have to go through me. I won’t let them make you uncomfy.”

          Jinki hummed gratefully as his eyes fluttered close. “How do you feel about in air naps?”

          “It’ll ruin the naps in the big water bed at my parents’.”

          The other was silent for a moment before he hummed, “That’s true. Must stay awake.”

          “Hopefully it doesn’t get you sick.”

          Jinki pouted deeply with a quiet whine, “Why did you have to think of that?”

          “Heh, my bad.” Jinki just grumbled until the flight attendants began their pre-flight protocols.

—–

          Half way through their flight Kibum was reading the book he brought with him and Jinki was entertaining himself with finding shapes in the clouds just outside his window. He was debating if a particular cloud looked more like a flamingo or a banana when the gross smell hit his nose. He wiggled a little in his seat and brought the hoodie over his nose so that his eyes and hair were the only things seen from the mass of fabric. Kibum glanced over at the extra movement and a little laugh left his lips at the sight. Jinki turned toward him, “You okay there Love?”

          “Smelly person,” Jinki said in the cutest little voice. “Me Queasy.”

          “Oh Baby, C’mere.” The book was closed and slid into the small backpack at his feet as he wrapped the other arm around Jinki, kissing his hair.

          “Bad smells,” Jinki made a disgusted noise and nuzzled into Kibum as much as he could with the armrest between them. “I wanna land.”

          “Only two more hours.” An almost too quiet of a whine left Jinki’s lips and Kibum chuckled as he kissed his hair. “I know Baby, I know.”

—–

          When they finally landed Kibum’s older brother was waiting for them. Jinki smiled fondly as his mate ran to his brother, both alphas colliding in a mess of limbs as rushed words of excitement. Jinki slowly pulled their carry on behind him as he made his way over. Kibum’s brother’s eyes landed on Jinki with a smile. “Hey Jinki.”

          “It’s good to see you Kwangsu.” The smile on his face fell as the man hugged him. He looked at Kibum uncomfortably as he awkwardly put his arms around Kwangsu.

          “Let’s get going,” Kibum said, causing his brother to remove himself from Jinki, “We’ve been looking forward to napping in the guest room all flight.”

          “Ah, right, sorry. C’mon.” He flashed a smile as he took the luggage from Jinki. Kibum fell back to wrap an arm around Jinki’s shoulders.

          Jinki was about to say he could pull his own damn luggage, but Kibum was squeezing his shoulder and quietly saying, “ It’s a pride thing.”

          With a reluctant sigh, he settled for being snuggled. His mood changed the moment he was climbing into that water bed, arms open for Kibum who was locking the door and kicking off his pants.

——-

          Kibum had been right when he said they would be free until dinner. They weren’t bothered at all until the food was about finished and someone was sent to knock on their door. If the smell of dumplings hadn’t reached his nose, Jinki would have been completely content staying in that room of silence wrapped up in Kibum’s entire being, but food and his grumbling stomach called. He carefully moved to the edge of the bed. Napping without feeling sick had been a success, but he didn’t want to push his luck by moving too much on the jiggly bed.  He was slipping on his pants when Kibum came around to kiss his cheek. “I’ll be helping my Mom with the last few things. Join us when you’re ready Baby.”

          “I just have to find my sock.” Which was harder than he anticipated. He found it under the comforter than had fallen off the end of the bed about ten minutes later. Once it was secure on his foot he shuffled out. He found Kibum sitting on the other side of the table and quickly made his way over there.

          His hand was gently squeezed after he had slid into his seat. “I was about to come look for you.”

          “My sock wanted to play an unplanned game of hide-n-seek.” Jinki’s tummy grumbled when the rolls were brought into the room, causing Kibum and the other members of the family around the table to laugh. Jinki blushed, embarrassed. “Sorry. I haven’t eaten since the tiny pretzels on the plane.”

          “It’s perfectly alright son,” Kibum’s father softly said with a laugh, “The hungrier the better I always say.”

          “That’s a good motto for my cooking if I do say so myself,” Kibum’s mother smiles wide as she directed Kwangsu to set the bird on the table in the middle. “Dinner’s served!”

          Kibum pulled off a leg of the turkey and softly laid it on Jinki’s plate as the man worked on getting a piece of that gorgeous bread into his mouth. Jinki lost track of the conversation as he focused on eating. He was moving to get more corn when the volume of the voices around him skyrocketed. He looked around bewildered, mid motion of bringing the corn over. It took him a moment to make everything not so murky sounding. “Congratulations! That’s amazing.” Kibum’s mother happily squealed.

          Jinki looked over at Kibum, eyes wide and confused. The Alpha looked positively flustered and guilty. “It slipped, I’m sorry.”

          “Wha-”

          “I knew there was something different about you,” His mother continued, cutting Jinki off. “I wish you had told me sooner I would have gotten special tea for you.”

          So many questions were thrown his way and it all got very muddy and overstimulating. Kibum’s father was touching his hand. The gesture was probably meant to be supportive and comforting, but all it did was make him want to curl into a ball. “Excuse me, I have to use the restroom.”

          Kibum followed him with his gaze like a hawk on a mouse and was quick to grab his mother’s wrist when she moved to hug Jinki as he walked past her. She sat back down bewildered and aghast at his actions. “What was that for?”

          “Jinki doesn’t feel comfortable with a lot of touching right now.” He answered after the bathroom door clicked close. “So if you wouldn’t mind holding off on the physical support it would mean a lot.”

          “Understood.” Kibum relaxed against the back of his chair as his family resumed eating. He gazed around the corner for any sign of Jinki when his mother’s voice brought back his attention. “Oh Goodness! This means we can go shopping at the boutiques tomorrow. They have the cutest baby things.”

          “We only found out a couple weeks ago,” Kibum stressed, “We really don’t need to look into buying anything extra right now.”

          “Nonsense.” She shook her head with her words, “It’s never too early to buy things for the baby. I bought a lot of things each day I found out I was pregnant.”

          Kibum groaned. “I get to come right?”

          “Oh darling no!” She answered with a tone of concern. “Those boutiques are no place for an Alpha.”

          He really missed the more open society of Jinki’s reservation, the place he now called home. Jinki finally returned just before he was about to go to see if anything was wrong. Still, Kibum leaned over to whisper in his ear, “Everything okay?”

          Jinki smiled over at him, but Kibum could see how uncomfortable and taken off guard he was feeling. “Just felt a little sick is all.”

          Kibum didn’t buy it one bit, but his family seemed to. “Oh, morning sickness is the worst. I had it so badly with my dear Kibummie.”

          “Ma~” He whined. When Jinki softly laughed, it was genuine. He leaned over and pressed a long kiss to the man’s cheek, and whispered, “I love you.”

          Jinki smiled softly at him and squeezed his knee under the table. “I love you too.”

——-


	2. Chapter 2

            Jinki was gently unpacking their suitcase when Kibum slipped behind him, arms soft around his middle and chin on his shoulder as he quietly asked, “You’re not mad at me for slipping our secret are you?”

            He leaned into the embrace, hand falling over Kibum’s big ones on his stomach. “Not at all. I do wish it was later like we planned, but I couldn’t be mad at you for it. You were just excited.”

            “I was,” Kibum said cutely, nuzzling against Jinki’s neck. “I’m just so ready to meet our nugget.”

            “We have long ways to go for that,” Jinki squinted at the open suitcase. “Besides, they would have realized tomorrow when I’m running to the bathroom 40 times before lunch. Your mother’s perfume is completely gross.”

            Kibum chuckled, swaying them a little, “Tomorrow is going to be interesting. You have to go with her and the other omegas.”

            Jinki whined, “Come with.”

            “My mother would skin me alive,” Jinki turned in the hold and pouted up at him, “Don’t look at me like that. You know how it is here.”

            “Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Jinki scowled, “I thought once you got pregnant people did things you wanted.”

            “If it makes you feel better tomorrow night they’re going to do the course,” Jinki’s fingers were playing with the gap between Kibum’s lower back and his jeans. “I know how much you wanted to see it the last few times.”

            “Could I participate!?” Kibum could see the excitement blooming on his face.

            “You can take my spot,” He said before kissing the tip of Jinki’s nose. “They usually ask me to be the runner. I’ll wait for you at the finish line as you kick their ass Baby.”

            Jinki shivered, “If I make it through your mom’s perfume torture.”

            Kibum was laughing as Jinki pulled away from him to finish unpacking. He went to grab his hoodie from the bed and handed it to Jinki. “If it is really bad just put this over your nose. It should help with our nugget induced queasiness.”

            Jinki brought it to his nose and relaxed. “Our nugget is a bad little nugget.”

            “Only for a little while longer hopefully.” Kibum wrapped his arms around him, Jinki’s own and the hoodie squished between them. “Hey, tomorrow morning I’ll make you pancakes.”

            Jinki perked up, “Pancakes?”

            “With Strawberries and my mom’s freshly squeezed orange juice.”

            Kibum snorted when Jinki’s tummy rumbled. With pink cheeks, the Omega softly said, “I’ve always been always hungry.”

            “Let’s get to bed. You have a long day tomorrow.”

            Jinki groaned at the thought of a day full of Kibum’s mom and her stinky perfume of choice.

——-

            When Jinki woke up the other side of the bed was cool with the lack of Kibum’s body heat to warm it up. The curtains were gently blowing in the breeze coming through the open window and by the little light coming through the glass he figured it was still early morning.  He was debating whether to figure out where his mate was or just going back to bed when the door to the room was gently opened. His eyes were only half open with how sleepy he was still, but he could recognize Kibum’s scent completely asleep. “Pancakes?” Jinki asked in a soft, slightly slurred voice.

            Kibum chuckled as he kicked the door closed. “I wanted to make you breakfast before everyone in the house was awake and wouldn’t leave me alone. Here you go, Baby.”

            “They’re tiny,” Jinki softly said as the tray was laid over his thighs.

            With gentle movements to not knock over the orange juice on the tray, Kibum managed to curl into Jinki, lips pressed against the skin right before his ear, eyes fluttering close. “You like small things.”

            “You’re gonna make me cry one of these days with the cute tiny things,” Jinki grumbled as he stabbed one after getting a few strawberries on his fork. Kibum laughed and kissed his hair. “What time is it anyway?”

            “Just before 7,” Kibum took a small drink from the orange juice and passed the cup to Jinki so he could get some too, “Mom was up getting the food ready for the big dinner tonight.”

            “I really don’t want to go today.”

            “I tried to talk to her,” Kibum frowned, “She got angry I even brought up the thought you might not want to go out in a basically foreign reservation with people that are mostly strangers. All I’m going to be doing today is working on making sure the course is safe to use tonight. If you need me for anything I’ll come running. My mother be damned.”

            “Thank you.” Jinki continued eating for a moment before he asked, “What’s the possibility I get back here after without having anything bought for me?”

            “To be honest, Baby,” Kibum sighed, “We’re gonna need another suitcase.”

            “Babe, listen,  I get that you’re from wealth,” Jinki put his fork down with a deep breath, “But I am not. As much as I know your Mother’s intentions are good, I feel guilty about the idea of your parents buying us anything more than something for a baby shower if we ever had one. It doesn’t feel right to me.”

            “Before you leave I’ll tell her to calm it down a little,” Kibum swiped a little pancake and continued after he swallowed, “You’re a part of this family now Jinki. This is their first grandchild. We live simply, but simple isn’t in my family’s vocabulary. Try to allow them to take care of you. Of both of you.”

            “I’ll try.”

            Kibum gently pulled his jaw to face him, pressing their lips together softly, “That’s all I ask, Baby.”

——

            Standing in the middle of a small baby boutique with his mate’s mother was not Jinki’s idea of a fun time. Pregnant or not. At least at the candle shop, he found one of his favorite scents and just focused on that one the entire time to make it more of a pleasant experience. He was very excited about his black cherry candle. In the middle of this store, all he smelled was the perfume from hell, baby powder and stuffed animal fluff.  There was a small, soft sea turtle plush in one of the displays to the right of the entrance that caught his attention. His mother-in-law had bee lined straight for the clothes, but the little turtle pulled at him. He cupped the small thing in his hands and a soft smile spread across his face.

            He crossed his arms across his chest, the stuffed animal held against his chest by them as he slowly moved away from the display to look at the rest of the place. His heart was in his throat when Kibum’s mother came from behind him and grabbed his upper arm, “Oh there you are! Come~ They have the cutest bassinets over here.”

            Jinki swallowed thickly, “Alright.” He eyed the woman’s hand until it slid from him. He scrunched his nose up as he followed her.

            “I think we should get one of this soft pink ones.” She smiled over her shoulder widely, “I have a feeling it’s going to be a girl.”

            “We actually don’t really want to know,” Jinki scratched the back of his neck as he hesitantly as he continued, “The nursery is going to be blue because that’s our favorite color.” He smiled softly, “My brother’s mate is going to paint an ocean scene on one of the walls.”

            Her nose scrunched up in disgust. “I’ll have to talk to my son about that.”

            “We made the decision together,” Jinki said quietly, annoyance growing in him, running his hand over the cloth of the nearest bassinet. “The shade is already picked out and everything.”

            Jinki frowned deeply as the woman scoffed at his words and continued to look at pink things. He held onto his stuffed turtle, walked the other way and hoped he could stay away from his mother-in-law for the rest of the afternoon. It was way easier said than done with how small the shop was. He found a rocking chair and sighed as he laid back against it and pushed off the floor. His eyes were slowly closing when he felt the hands on his shoulders as she happily said, “I found the perfect crib. It comes with pink lace trim.”

            “I would really appreciate buying the big things like that with Kibum.”

            “Oh nonsense,” She squeezed his shoulders and the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach twisted. “Alpha’s never like this type of stuff.”

            “But that doesn’t mean they don’t get a say,” Jinki moved away from her, as his voice rose. “And would you please for the love of all things godly, stop TOUCHING me.”

            “Excuse me?”

            “I don’t want you touching me. It makes me feel uncomfortable. Kibum told you last night, I reminded you this morning, but like everything else I’ve said you didn’t respect me enough to actually listen to what I was saying.” Jinki growled, “You may be able to order Kibum around because he loves you enough to follow your idiotic traditions, but I and our child will not.”

            She stared at him with wide eyes, jaw slack in shock, as he turned to pay for the stuffed animal in his hand. Soon enough he was slipping from the store and pulling his phone from his pocket. He pushed the quick contact widget he had on his home screen for Kibum, and after a few rings the Alpha picked it up obviously out of breath.  _“Hey Baby. Everything okay?”_

            “No, not really.” Jinki’s fingers curled around the paper handle of the bag in his hand, “Could you come get me? I’m not exactly sure where I am.”

            _“Of course, I’ll be there shortly.”_  Kibum’s voice was distant for a moment as he said something to the people around him, before he returned to his phone,  _“Are you still at the baby boutique?”_

            “Just outside.”

            _“Give me ten minutes Baby.”_

            “Thank you.” The phone clicked over and Jinki slid to the ground. His head thunked against the brick wall behind him as his eyes closed. How dare she think she had such a say in their baby’s life to say their father wouldn’t want to be a part of it all because of his classification. If their plane tickets weren’t already bought he would be willing to drive across the country just to be back home at this point.

—–--

            He opened his eyes when he smelled his mate, the telltale sign of his cologne reaching his nose before he could hear the man calling his name. Before he knew it Kibum was standing in front of him offering his hands down to help him up. He pressed a kiss to Jinki’s cheek and it was when his Alpha asked him, “What happened Baby?” Did panic take over his heart over what had happened.

            Would he be mad at him for snapping at his mother? “I-” Kibum sensed the shift in his emotions quickly. He put his hands on Jinki’s shoulders and smiled softly at him.

            “Hey, it’s okay. Whatever happened it’s okay.”

            “I yelled at your mother,” Jinki whispered.

            “How come?”

            “She kept pointing out pink things to buy because she thinks we’re gonna have a girl and didn’t listen when I told her we already have it all planned and that we didn’t care what we were having… And she just kept touching me. She wasn’t respecting me or my wishes, and she was belittling how involved you are in this pregnancy with me,” Jinki huffed, “It all added up and I just blew up. I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad at me.”

            Kibum quickly wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head before softly saying, “Why would I be mad at you? You stood up for yourself. I’m sorry I made you go.”

            Jinki sniffled gently as he said, “I got a new candle and a pretty turtle plush.”

            “You know what’s just around the corner?”

            “Hmm?” Jinki perked up, pulling away just enough to look up at him.

            “The best bakery in the reservation.” Kibum smiled, “I’ll talk to my mother later, but how about we go get something. I bet you’re hungry.”

            “Okies.”

            As they headed down the street Kibum softly asked, “Lemme see the turtle.”

            “Ah,” Kibum guided him as he fidgeted with his bags to pull out the pastel green plush. He held it up proudly. “It called to me.”

            “Nugget is going to love it.”

            “You think?”

            “I know so,” Kibum’s fingers were comfortably tight on his waist, “Come now, brownies and macrons await.”

—–--

            By the time they finally arrived home it was past dark, the moon high in the sky above them. When they walked in Kibum’s mother was in the kitchen, ordering the other people of the house to go set the big table outside. She looked over when the door opened and Jinki swallowed thickly. At the opening of the hallway, Kibum kissed his cheek and patted his butt, “Go get ready for dinner.”

            “You sure?”

            “Yeah,” Kibum smiled softly, “I’ll join you soon.”

            Jinki took the bags from Kibum’s hands and headed back to their room with one last worried glance between the two. Once he was sure Jinki was in his room he turned toward his mother. She smiled up at him, “I was starting to get worried you were going to be late for dinner.”

            “Can we talk for a moment, Mom?”

            “Of course, Sweetie,” She rubbed her hands on her apron as she turned to face him fully, “Whatever about?”

            “I understand this is your first grandchild and that you’re excited, but how we prepare for the baby is up to Jinki and I.” Kibum walked the rest of the way into the kitchen. “He’s sorry for snapping at you, but he had every right to.”

            “Excuse me, I didn’t think he was raised to disrespect his elders.”

            “He wasn’t, but when you completely ignore the things he’s saying about our baby and touching him when he doesn’t want to he has a right to stick up for himself.”

            “I just wanted to buy pretty things for my grandbaby.”

            “I know Mom.” Kibum smiled softly. It faded as he continued, “I would have loved to go today. I like being involved with everything, but you never thought to ask me if I did because I was an alpha and apparently that automatically made me want nothing to do with the preparation.” He paused when his brother came in to pick another dish up off the counter. Once he was gone he continued, “We may have a girl, we may have a boy, or we may have a child who is neither of those things or a mixture of both. We don’t know, nor do we want to force them into a box. That’s how we choose to go about this. I hope you can respect that.”

            “That’s just… Strange.”

            “To some be loving a man is strange, but I still love him.”

            She sighed after a while, “I’ll try.”

            Kibum walked over to gently hug her, “Thank you. I’ll be out shortly after I clean up.”

            When he returned to their room Jinki was coming from their bathroom gently patting his face dry with a towel. He smiled widely when Kibum came over, but it took him a minute to recuperate the kiss laid upon him out of shock. When Kibum pulled away Jinki softly chuckled, “What was that for?”

            “I’m sorry for not sticking up for you earlier when you said you didn’t want to go.”

            “It’s okay Babe,” Jinki lifted his hand to rub Kibum’s cheek with his thumb as he cupped his jaw. “You love your mother and just want to make her happy. I understand.”

            “You were uncomfortable and I made you go to make it easier on me, and in the process caused you stress.” Kibum kissed his forehead. “We’re a team. I forgot that for a moment when I was suddenly in the position of a son again.”

            “Thank you for apologizing,” Jinki smiled and pushed up to kiss Kibum softly, “You’re forgiven.”

            “Give me five minutes and we’ll go eat.”

            As Kibum moved to walk around him Jinki grabbed his wrist and stopped him gently. “One more.”

            Kibum smiled fondly as he cupped Jinki’s face and kissed him slowly. “I love you.”

            “Love you more.”

—----

 


	3. Chapter 3

           Kibum twisted the marshmallow stick, making sure the other side was getting toasted as well. Jinki’s head was leaning carefully on his shoulder, snuggling into him in their chair.  “Do you want chocolate on your s’more, Baby?”

             “Mm, you can have that one.” Jinki’s voice was slightly muffled as he twisted a little to hide his face in Kibum’s sweatshirt. “Nugget is being bad. I think they disagreed with your mom’s chicken.”

             “Don’t let her hear that.” Kibum lifted the marshmallow from the flames as he pressed a warm kiss to Jinki’s hair.  

             Jinki held the two pieces of graham crackers in his left palm, resting on Kibum’s thigh as the man squished the marshmallow against one side. Once the chocolate square was placed and the sandwich was made, Kibum tried to take a bite without making a mess. He failed, crumbs falling from his bottom lip onto his hoodie. He pouted, staring at them tumbling down the fabric as if betrayed. Softly, Jinki brushed them off, small smile half hidden by Kibum’s shoulder. “Mm, your older brother is coming.”

             “Oh?” Kibum asked, mouth full of his next bite of s’more.

             “Babe!” Jinki laughed, nose scrunched as more crumbs fell.

             Kibum gave a big smile without showing his teeth, before swallowing as Kwangsu’s hand fell on his right shoulder. “If you’re done being a complete pig, we’re ready to do the course.”

             Brushing his nose against Jinki’s hair, Kibum softly whispered, “Are you still feeling up to doing it, Baby?”

             “Yeah,” Jinki perked up, smiling widely. “Can I really?”

             “Of course Baby.” He gently kissed Jinki’s skin right before his ear, smile pulling at his lips. “You’re going to do so well.”

             “What is he going to do?” Kwangsu chipped in.

             “The course.” Kibum answered as they softly began to untangle themselves.

             Kwangsu scuffed, “But there aren’t any positions left.”

             “There is if someone steps down,” He placed his cup on the table next to their chair and smiled when Jinki grabbed his hand. “Like myself for example. He’s going to take my place as the runner.”

             “I can’t allow that.” Jinki’s bright smile quickly fell at Kwangsu’s words. “It’s not fair to the others. We can’t tackle him for the medallion in his condition.”

             “In my condition?” Jinki softly asked, “You mean the baby?”

             “Yes.” The man hummed, crossing his arms. “That makes the game shifted if we can’t tackle you in order to win.”

             “Ah I see.” Jinki stared at him as he crossed his own arms. “It’s cute you think you’d even be able to catch me to need to tackle me.”

             “Excuse me?”

             Jinki looked at Kibum for a long moment, not wanting to offend his family anymore, but his mate was just smiling, amused, so he continued. “You don’t want me to play because you’re afraid I might beat you. You couldn’t handle losing to someone you see as less than.”

             “That’s not true-I-”

             “Then I guess I’m playing.” Jinki happily said before turning to Kibum, “Will you save me a marshmallow?”

             “Of course Baby, Go shift.” After a soft kiss to Kibum’s cheek the man slipped past them to walk inside. He’d change and put his clothes up before coming out shifted.

              Kibum’s gaze was taken from Jinki’s retreating form when Kwangsu softly ordered. “You need to get your mate under control.”

              “Under control?” He barked a laugh. “He’s not a dog.”

              “He shouldn’t speak like that. I am his senior.. The heir to be the leader of our pack.”

              “You forget,” He smiled lightly, watching the fire flicker into the air. “When I mated him I officially became apart of his. Even if we did care about that shit, you aren’t our Pack’s Alpha.”

              “I will not stand being disrespected like that.”

              “Ah, disrespect.” He shook his head slowly before tapping his brother’s forehead with a few of his fingers. Kibum grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around himself tightly. “You gotta get your head out of your ass.”

              "We’re gonna hurt him. Don’t you care about that?”

              “He knows his limits and I trust him. He won’t do anything that’ll harm himself or our child.” Kibum pressed his lips together for a moment. “Besides, he’s wanted to participate every single time I’ve brought him to visit and you’ve found some reason that he couldn’t. He’s right. This isn’t about the baby. It’s about your pride.”

              “Whatever Kibum.” Kwangsu growled quietly before stomping away toward the gathering of Alpha’s and Betas to the left of the course opening. Kibum shrugged before looking toward the house. He rather liked his little mate standing up to his brother.

\------

              When Jinki came down the steps he jogged over to Kibum, laying his head into his lap, and making happy noises when Kibum ran his hand over his ears. The old, metal medallion that had been hanging over the edge of his seat was gently put over Jinki’s head before Kibum spoke. “You go and kick their ass Baby. I know you can beat my record.”

              He licked at his face, and Kibum knew even through his laughter that Jinki was happy. His tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth as he practically pranced over to the starting line. Then with the signal, he was off like a cream streak in the night. Kibum’s grin grew as the two minute mark ticked by and the rest of the shifted wolves dashed after him. He held his cocoa between his hands, lifting it to just before his lips and softly muttering. “Good luck catching him.”

\------

              “Are you not fearful at all he’ll be hurt, son?”

              Kibum slowly shifted his gaze from the exit of the course to his father across the fire. “I’m more fearful of the harm to Kwangsu’s ego more than anything.”

              “So you’re sure he won’t be caught?”

              He gave his Father a short nod, a smile forming on his lips. “I can barely catch him on a good day. He’ll be fine.”

              Both of his parents just hummed, a mix of acceptance and discontent. He rolled his eyes before sipping his drink once again. There was a small part of him that was worried about Jinki, but it wasn’t because he wasn’t completely supportive and trusting in him. He worried about Jinki when he had to walk to work at the Post office in the middle of the busiest part of the city. He worried about him when he missed their lunch time break call for he always managed to make that call no matter what.

              He almost wanted to laugh thinking about how he would have reacted to this when he and Jinki first started dating. At twenty one, he had been overconfident with a head full of his pack’s ideals. Jinki had took one look at him, promptly told him that this wasn’t going to work like that, and as he walked away Kibum realized he was falling in love and he needed to change. Jinki was stubborn, witty, and had a problem with authority. He hadn’t taken what he called ‘Alpha bullshit’ then and he hadn’t since. Sure, it had been almost seven years since Kibum had left this place and he knew people changed with age, but he also knew the change for the better in him was mostly because of Jinki. Twenty one year old him would have laughed along with his brother when Jinki suggested participating.

              He could feel him getting closer, the sheer rush of excitement and glee through their bond, and it made him feel lighter. He glanced at his phone in the cupholder of the chair, clicking the button on the side to see the time. Ten minutes had passed. Jinki had two and a half left to beat his record. He did laugh a little when he realized he would have been pissed before, but now with the very likely possibility all he felt was a huge amount of pride. “Something funny, Son?”

              “Just thinking, Ma.” Kibum grinned at his mother. Then he felt the stirring in his chest and he whipped his head toward the exit of the course once again. A moment later Jinki bound out of the foliage, slowly down to a light jog before shaking, eyes finding him. Kibum stopped the time and beamed from ear to ear as he moved from his seat quickly, kneeling as Jinki came over. He ran his hands over his ears, “You did it. By almost a minute and a half.”

              In response Jinki wiggled his ears and yipped quietly, moving to circle him, rubbing against him. Then he moved toward the house, stopping up the few steps to look back. Kibum laughed quietly before rising and following. He could hear the howls of the other wolves coming up behind him, but he didn’t look back as he stepped over the back door threshold and walked toward the guest bedroom. Jinki was already shifted back, medal resting on the bed as he fought to put his sock on while standing.

              He squeaked quietly as Kibum wrapped his arm around him, cupping his cheek with the other to kiss him. There was a soft smile on his face, even if his brows were lifted in question. “What was that for?”

              “You’re amazing.”

              “Mm,” Jinki tapped a few fingers on Kibum’s chest, looking up through his lashes as he smiled, “Maybe you should react to my awesomeness more often.”

              “Quite so.” Kibum nodded seriously before taking Jinki’s head between his hands and pressing light, fast kisses all over his face, causing the man to giggle. He didn’t try to move away though and as Kibum pulled away all he could do is grin.

              “If we stay in here much longer, your brother is going to storm in here to see me in my underwear and one sock.”

              “And we can’t have that, can we?” Kibum sighed dramatically before placing his hand over the small bump of Jinki’s stomach and kissing his jaw. “I’ll be outside waiting, Baby.”

              As he made it to the door, he turned around to see Jinki holding his sweater, smiling, “Can you make me that s’more, now?”

              “I’ll have it ready.” He shut the door behind him softly, chuckling with a shake of his head, and heading back out of the house.

\------


End file.
